<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture by Melacka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251212">Picture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka'>Melacka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wandered aimlessly around Faith’s apartment while Faith feigned indifference.</p>
<p>Or, Buffy and Faith take the tiniest of steps towards an understanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts">Val_Creative</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little Buffy/Faith pre-femslash for you! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buffy wandered aimlessly around Faith’s apartment while Faith feigned indifference.</p>
<p>It was cosy. Homey.</p>
<p><em>Decorated</em>.</p>
<p>Buffy wanted to tell Faith she was proud of her. That she was impressed by what she’d achieved.</p>
<p>She didn’t.</p>
<p>Suspected it would be unwelcome.</p>
<p>Absently, Buffy examined a small photo on display. The only photo in the room.</p>
<p>She gasped.</p>
<p>“I look great in that picture,” Faith said casually. “Only reason it’s up.”</p>
<p>Faith was defensive. On edge.</p>
<p>Buffy knew her response mattered.</p>
<p>She looked again at the photo. The two of them.</p>
<p>Arms around each other. Smiling.</p>
<p><em>Happy</em>.</p>
<p>“You always look great, Faith.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments. I do so appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>